


Did he have a sign over his head saying "I'll Rescue you"?

by lasairfhiona



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Gen, Talk of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severide wonders if there is something about him, that the people he cares about want to kill themselves</p><p>discussion of suicide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did he have a sign over his head saying "I'll Rescue you"?

He didn't know if it was him or if was just that under his devil may care attitude. Not that many people saw it, but he really did care about people. Sometimes too much.

First it was Vargus threatening to jump off his terrace after he'd been put on disability. God knows what he would have done if the neck surgery hadn't worked. He'd have probably found a way to throw himself off a building too. So yeah, he could understand where Vargus was coming from at not being able to do the job he loved.

Then there was Renee. He kindly blamed himself for her overdose. If he hadn't given in to Whaley's request to find her and gone to see her, she might not have taken those pills and spent the night in the psych ward. Although Kelly wasn't so sure she hadn't been slowly killing herself since she wrapped her car around a tree days after what would have been their wedding day. And yeah, once he'd stopped being pissed at her for sleeping with Dean a part of him wondered if maybe her wrapping her car around that tree wasn't his fault too.

Despite their attempts to kill themselves both Vargus and Renee were being taken care of now. He and the rest of the squad got together with Vargus on a regular basis and he knew Casey and the guys from truck were as well. It was their way of letting Vargus know he would always be a part of the house.

He'd taken Renee on a little road trip to remind her of the good times and shed finally, after four years, let her family back into her life. So she would be taken care of once again. And who knew what the future might hold for them. Right now he was just happy that she was safe and with her family, the old ghosts that haunted them both they could finish dealing with in time.


End file.
